Rockin Hogwarts
by Xoth Darkfire
Summary: The summer after fifth year Harry goes missing not even Dumble's can find him so where did our savior go read to find out.


Dumbledore was in a very bad mood someone had stolen his lemon drops no that wasn't really the reason he was in a bad mood it was because of one Harry Potter. You see he had been woken up in the middle of the night by alarms telling him that Harry had left the Dursley's. To make it worse the tracking charm had been deactivated so he had no way of finding the wizarding world's savior.

School had started and Dumbledore was becoming worried that something had happened to Harry then on the second day since school had begun he received an owl from the ministry of magic.

Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore,

We are pleased to inform you that Mr. Harry Potter has tested on the N.E.W.T. level and passed with an outstanding grade in all subjects so he will not be returning to you school for any further schooling.

Sincerely,

Madam Bones

When he finished reading this his jaw had made it to the ground as had Snape's who had been reading over his shoulder. Surprisingly Snape recovered first and began laughing all the students in the hall looked up at that with scared looks on their faces.

Snape then managed to choke out "that little snake he tricked all of us who'd have thought that Harry Potter would turn against Dumbledore I for one salute him" he then turned to the Great Hall "a toast to Harry Potter who managed to fool even the best of us".

The school year continued and soon Christmas rolled around and the Hogwart's staff had decided to host a ball for the students. Each teacher was assigned a certain task and poor Snape got stuck with finding the entertainment. He was looking through a list of magical bands and came across one that caught his attention 'The Asp" he had no idea who they were but he liked the name so he hired them.

The day of the ball rolled around and Snape was waiting by the flo for the Asp to arrive and boy did they arrive.

The first to come through was a girl about 19 her long black hair cut in an unusual style. Her clothing was to say the least strange as she was wearing bellbottomed leather pants and a tight sleeveless shirt saying, "Long live rock and roll" around her neck was slung an electric guitar.

Next came a man around 21 short blonde hair spiked and tipped with black. He was wearing jeans ripped at the knees and brown t-shirt over which he wore a leather jacket. He was carrying a shrunken set of drums.

After that came a guy round 20 his brown hair cut shaggy but only came down to his ears and was streaked with red. His jeans were about the same as the drummers but instead of a leather jacket and shirt he wore tunic and huge sunglasses. He had a bass guitar.

And last of all came a boy around 16 though he looked younger his long raven hair was shaggy cut and streaked with silver, green, and copper. He wore dark jeans with silver studs down them and a couple of rips and a tight black shirt that said "King of Rock" He had a acoustic guitar around his neck but it was the intense emerald green eyes that caught Snapes attention.

The girl who had come through first spoke "Hello were the Asp I'm Kate" she motioned to the drummer "that's Jack," she pointed to the bass player "that ones Michel" and she motioned the last one "and that's Harry"

Snape looked at them "well I'm glad you were able to come at such short notice and Mr. Potter I'm sure the wizarding world will be glad to know your safe now follow me to the Great Hall" and he swept from the room sure the others would follow.

They reached the hall quickly and Snape showed them to the stage upon which they began pulling amp, microphones and in Jack's case drumsticks from their pockets and unshrinking them and setting them up.

They had just finished when who else but Dumbledore walked in seeing their attire he turned to Snape "and just who are they". Snape smirked "that Albus is our entertainment allow me to introduce the Asp" up on stage the four bowed.

Albus looked outraged "and just what kind of music do they play" Snape couldn't answer that one but Harry could "Rock Headmaster rock or can't you read".

Dumbledore turned white "H…Harry what have you done to yourself" Harry smirked and shrugged "I did what I wanted to now shove off we've gotta practice." Dumbledore shook his head sadly and left.

Soon voices of students could be heard as they began to pour into the hall finding places to sit for the pre ball announcements. As soon as everyone was there Harry came up to the mic.

"Hello Hogwart's tonight you will be dancing to the sounds of the Asp" he looked around at their attire "not that your really dressed for it if you haven't guessed we're rockers so lets see what I can do about that" he waved his hand and suddenly everyone was dressed as if they where about to go clubbing.

Harry kept talking "let me introduce you to the band members on the drums we have Jack, on the electric guitar we have Kate, on the bass we got Michel and that just leaves me acoustic guitar and lead singer Harry." It was then everyone recognized their savior and many disbelieving faces where seen.

But what really surprised them was when he looked over to the Slytherin table and yelled out "Hey Malfoy go get that bloody keyboard of yours and get your butt up here" Draco smiled at that and yelled back "now Potter you know I don't go anywhere without it" he walked up to stage and unshrunk the keyboard from his pocket.

Harry shook his head in amusement "just like old times Draco" confusing everyone and Ron stood up "Harry what are doing talking to him"

Harry looked offended "I can talk to my first band mate if I want to weasel so buzz off" Harry looked at Hermoine beside Ron and winked at her "now Mione on the other hand I'd like it if you stuck around" and then before anyone else could say anything they stuck up a tune and the show began.


End file.
